Warriors: The New Clans Book 1: The Begining
by Graystripe of ThunderClan
Summary: Four cats started the next generation of clans. Streamstar, Flamestar, Stormstar, and Cloudstar. They are decedents of the original warriors. Now in Oklahoma or Oakland Forest, the leaders of StreamClan, FlameClan, StormClan, and CloudClan, need to bring back the warrior customs... Please send me your review and give me a ratting of 1-10! In Progress. 1st story. Be nice plz!


**Warriors: The New Clans**

Book 1: The Beginning Fan fiction by Graystripe877 Prolog

Four cats started the new generation of clans. Streamstar, Flamestar, Stormstar, and Cloudstar. These four cats wanted order in the Oklahoma forests, or the Oakland forests. "If we are to survive, we need order in this forest!" shouted Flamestar. "I would like to make a suggestion," said Streamstar coolly.

"We could form clans like our ancestors from overseas?" "Sounds like a good idea to me," said Cloudstar. Stormstar nodded approvingly. "Then it's settled," said Flamestar "I am founder of FlameClan," "And I StreamClan," said Streamstar. "I am StormClan and Cloudstar is CloudClan," "Agreed," said Cloudstar.

"What about territory?" asked Streamstar "We will mark territories where our clan name most resembles the area," replied Stormstar. "Cloudstar's territory and mine will be north of the Oakland forest while Flamestar's and yours will be south of the forest. If enemy cats cross the border then cats from the same territory have the right to attack." "It is agreed then?" asked Streamstar. "I believe so. Mark your territory boarders by moonhigh. We will discuss further rules next full moon," said Stormstar.

Chapter 1

The cats gathered at four large rocks next moon. "Now, according to ancient customs, all four clans are supposed to meet at a certain place in the middle of all four territories. How about here?" asked Streamstar "We can call it Fourrocks." "You mean like Fourtrees?" asked Flamestar. "Yeah, exactly like Fourtrees," replied Streamstar "But with rocks instead of trees." The other cats nod in agreement. "Then it's settled," said Streamstar. "Our meeting place is Fourrocks." "Now all we need to settle is the warrior code, but first," said Stormstar. "South side of the forest, where did you put your territory?" "My clan has Southwest," answered Flamestar "And I assume Streamstar has Southeast?" asked Cloudstar  
"Yes, and you don't have to be a smart kit about it," spat back Streamstar. "I was just pointing it out," said Cloudstar calmly. "Calm down. We don't want to upset StarClan now do we?" asked Stormstar in a soft but sturdy tone. "Calm down," said Cloudstar. "No one is fighting tonight. Now, let's start the warrior code. We all know cats from different clans can't have kits." "That is correct. And, no hunting in enemy territory _or_ feeding enemy cats unless their lost kits or abandoned kits," said Stormstar. "Also, new leaders need a place to be granted their nine lives. So, we need to find a place where we can communicate with StarClan." "I saw an old twoleg cave with a moonstone," said Streamstar. "We could call it moon cave." The cats nodded. "Now, back to the warrior code. No trespassing in enemy territory and no hunting in enemy territory or feeding enemy cats," said Stormstar. "And you can never, _ever,_ hurt or turn down a kit. Enemy clan or not." The cats nodded "Another thing," Flamestar said. All cats focused on the FlameClan leader. "No helping enemy clans unless you have permission from your clan leader and if they can't fend for themselves," Flamestar explained. "We also are granted safe passage to moon cave." The cats all agreed. "Also, no alliances. And hunt for your clan first, then yourself. Furthermore cats start training at 6 moons. " "I guess the warrior code is settled. Now, we all can go to the twoleg place to find recruits," Stormstar said. "Well, what are we doing standing around like a bunch of mouse brains? Let's go," Stormstar said. Stormstar led the cats through his territory and into the twoleg place.

Chapter 2

"Go recruit," Stormstar said "Flamestar and I have the right side of the storm path," said Streamstar "You guys get the left." Cloudstar and Stormstar nodded. Streamstar found five kits and four adult cats 4 she-cats and 5 toms. The kits starting as apprentices and the adults start as warriors. Cloudstar found 10 cats. Five she-cats and five toms. Same rules applying with all clans. Stormstar found 11 cats. Six she-cats and five toms. Flamestar found 13 cats. Six toms and seven she-cats. "Now we look four our medicine cat," said Streamstar. The cats scrambled to each twoleg nest looking for a cat trained in medicine. Each cat found a cat trained enough to be the medicine cat. "Does everyone have their clan cats?" asked Stormstar. All clan leaders nodded. "Then return to your territories. Clan cats follow your leaders to your territories." The cats left and the whole area was quiet.

Chapter 3

In StreamClan territory, the cats where settling in, and the apprentices where being trained. All of the cats where named and every one was getting comfortable. The apprentice's names are Olivepaw, Blossompaw, Poppypaw, and The warriors are Volefur,


End file.
